Two Knights a Maid and a Playboy Bunny
by Alexis Dawn
Summary: At a Halloween dance with the squad, Alex spills her guts…but is it to the right knight?
1. The Invitation

**Title:** Two Knights a Maid and a Playboy Bunny  
**Author:** Alexis  
**Email:** Freaked4music (aol)  
**Permission to archive:** Don't post my stories in other places.  
**Fandom(s):** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Genre: **Romance, Humor  
**Characters:** Alex Eames, Bobby Goren, Danny Ross, Mike Logan, Carolyn Barek

**Pairing:** Bobby & Alex, Mike & Carolyn  
**Rating:** Teen

**Status**: In Progress  
**Summary:** At a Halloween dance with the squad, Alex spills her guts…but is it to the right knight?

**Warnings:** Deals with some innuendo and has some curses.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.  
**Acknowledgments: **Thanks to Judy (Judeey) for the idea of pretty much the whole story along with the title. Major credit also goes to her for having me put Logan in this and having Bobby with the small codpiece but big "cod". :) Go check out all her stories they rock! I will try and update the rest of my stories this week hopefully.

"Detectives…mail!" Ross said as he dropped an envelope on each detectives desk.

"What now, another message from the brass telling us that we aren't trying hard enough?" Logan asked as he opened the envelope and began reading it aloud.

_The NYPD cordially invites you to attend the annual_

_Ghouls and Goblins Hallows Eve Dance_

**Date:**_ October 31__st__, 2008_

**Place:**_ One Police Plaza_

**Time:**_ 8:00 PM – 12:00 PM_

**Event: **_Dancing, Bobbing for apples, Costume contest._

**Attire: **_Costume must be worn and badge shall be with you for admission._

**RSVP: **_Your captain also must have badge with you for admission._

_Food and drinks will be provided._

"Oh this is just great another reason for the brass to make us look like clowns." Bobby said as he took the invitation from Logan and threw it down on the table.

"I'm not going, they can't make me." Logan and Bobby said at the same time.

"It's mandatory and from the looks your partners are giving you if you want to live you will go." Ross said as he looked in between partners.

"You both are going even if we have to drag you there. We will not suffer alone and besides you two just might get a treat out of it." Carolyn said staring at Logan.

"Who says we have to listen to both of you?" Goren asked them wondering when him and Logan became the independent ones in the partnership.

"Do you really want us to answer that Goren?" Eames asked looking at him knowing her and Carolyn won.

"Alright we will go but we are picking are own costumes." Goren said looking at Logan for some help.

"Also you two are our dates for the party." Logan said as he turned around and handed Bobby his coat as the both of them began to walk out.


	2. Costume Idea Part 1

**Authors Note:** Sorry last chapter was short but if I post short chapters it's much easier for me to post faster. Thank you to those who reviewed and added me to their alert list. Chapter 2 will be in two parts so I have two different conversations going on and it will be much easier to read. Part one will be Logan and Bobby talking and part two will be Alex and Carolyn talking.

* * *

"Why did you say that? They already want to kick our ass, do you want us dead to?" Bobby asked staring at Logan as they walked out to the parking lot.

"They won't do anything to us, don't worry. Besides I want to have a chance at Barek, and we all know you want to have a chance at Alex." he said knowing he caught Bobby off guard.

"I don't want to have a chance at her, she's just my partner Logan. If you want to go after Barek I can't stop you but I know I won't mess up my friendship with Eames over what could be some silly fling." Goren said knowing he just lied to one of his good friends.

"That's bull shit Goren and you know it. You know you want Eames, hell the rest of the free world knows you want Eames. You can't hide it, especially around the precient." Logan said knowing he caught him in the lie. He wasn't stupid he saw all those looks Goren shot at anyone that came within 3 feet of his girl. He is definitely protective of her, because he saw her as his girl, his possession. He can only see her with him and he knew how he felt because he himself does the same thing to his girl, Carolyn.

"Alright fine, I want her but I know she doesn't have feelings for me. It's better off for me and her to just stay friends and partners. I don't want her to have to deal with my personal shit." Goren said looking down at his feet mournfully.

"What do you mean you don't want her to have to deal with your personal shit? She deals with it whether you like it or not. If she didn't have feelings for you, she wouldn't let you get away with half the stuff you do. Trust me if she didn't like you back she would have kicked your ass along time ago." Logan said knowing he was speaking the truth. Alexandra Eames doesn't put up with anybody's shit. She could drop kick a man twice her size if they even looked at her the wrong way.

"I doubt she does feel the same way and still she deserves so much more. Listen I am going to go home and get my stuff ready for the party tonight. I'll see you later Logan. Thanks for the talk." Bobby said as he began walking towards the front of the parking lot to go to the subway.

"She does feel the same way, you'll see. I'll see you later Goren and don't worry anytime." He said getting into his car and starting it.

"Bye Mike."

"Bye Bobby. Oh Bobby?" he said calling out to him over the noise of the car's engine.

"Yeah Logan?"

"I know what we can go as for the party and we should definitely be able to get our girls with it." Logan said as he realized he peaked Goren's interests.

"What?" he said trying to think of what Logan could have in mind.

"You will see, just leave it up to me. I'll drop be your house later with our costumes." Logan said smirking.

'Oh god, what could he have in mind.' Bobby thought knowing how sneaky the man could be.


	3. Costume Idea Part 2

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took forever to post this but I have had no inspiration but I finally got some today. For those of you that don't know they changed the airing of the new Criminal Intent season to be in 2009 which sucks. I am so glad everyone has loved this story so far. Thank you to all those who reviewed and put this on their alert list. Remember to read and review. Give me honest feedback, constructive criticism is welcome. This chapter is Alex and Carolyn talking after Logan said "Also you two are out dates for the party."

"Wait, we are their what?" Alex asked shocked as Logan and Bobby walked out of the squad room.

"They actually think we are their dates for the dance. Did someone hit them on the head or do they really think that we will go along with that?" Carolyn said shaking her head in disbelief at what Logan had said as she gathered up her things along with Alex.

"I'm going to go with someone hitting them over the head." Alex said wondering if the guys really meant it as she grabbed her things and started walking out of the room towards the elevator with Carolyn by her side.

"I know I won't mind going with Logan. He's kind of cute, hot body, tight ass and not to bad on the eyes either." Carolyn said honestly, shocking Alex in the process.

"I know you like him and all but I had no idea you liked him that much. He's a bit too much to me, he's creepy and a jerk." Alex said

"He's not that creepy and he's not really a jerk, you just have to know how to handle him. It's the same way people look at your and Bobby's relationship, you're the only one that can handle him and hasn't left after a week." Carolyn said as she walked into the elevator pressing the button for the garage as the rest of the people got off of the elevator leaving the two woman alone.

"Me and Bobby get each other, his other partners just didn't want to stick around to figure him out. You have to just patience and respect for him, if you listen and I mean really listen to him then you will get where he's coming from." Alex said looking at Carolyn knowing she didn't have to censor what she said around her friend.

"It might be that, but it's also the fact that you two are just so in love with each other that you have that connection that very few couples have. You know, trust and care for him just like he does for you. You both won't say anything because your afraid the other doesn't feel the same." Carolyn said knowing she's speaking the truth and hopefully finally got into the detectives head.

"Of course we care, trust and know each other we are friends and partners nothing more. We never have been and never will be in love with each other. We are friends and we wouldn't let some stupid fling mess us up." Alex said lying knowing she has been in love with Goren since day one.

"You forgot something Alex." Carolyn said looking at Alex knowing she caught the other detective in the lie.

"What is that Caro?" Alex asked not liking the suspicious grin on the woman's face.

"I am a woman also, I can see past your lie. I know you love Bobby, it's the same way I feel about Mike." She said looking at Alex with a small smile as they stepped off the elevator and walked towards their cars that were parked next to each other.

"Alright I love him you know that, are you happy now? I admitted it to you and myself." Alex said as she got her keys out along with Carolyn as they began to open their car doors.

"Almost happy, you just have to admit your love to him." Carolyn said smirking at Alex as she threw her bag into the car.

"That's not going to happen so keep dreaming. What do you want to go as for tonight's dance?" Alex said trying to change the subject from her and Bobby.

"I know exactly what we should dress as. It's about four thirty now so come over at about six thirty and we can get ready." She said still smirking knowing exactly what they could dress as.

"Do I even want to know?" Alex said curiously as she looked at Carolyn with her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe, you will see. All I will say is we will get our guys tonight." Barek said as she began getting into her car.

"Alright, I'm leaving it up to you. It better be something good or I will come after you Barek!" Eames said.

"It will be good trust me. I'll see you later Alex." Carolyn said smiling as she started to close her door.

"I'll see you later." Alex said as she got in and started her car as both of them drove off their own separate ways.

Yup both Logan and Barek are sneaky, they were definitely made for each other. Read and Review!


	4. Authors Note

For those of you that don't know I have changed my user name from "**TommysMy21**" to "**AlexisDawn**". "_**TommysMy21**_" is just a reminder of an old television show I use to love called "_Instant Star_". This name I have now, is definitely more suitable for me. The name "_Alexis Dawn_" is my first and middle name.

I have had a lot of stuff going on and absolutely no inspiration. I am really sorry for not updating, but all of you know how life can get. Over the summer, I will be very busy, but I will try and write as much as I can. I will be deleting stories from this site and re posting them. I will be changing the way some of the stories are, hopefully not to much though. I will try to complete any stories that are currently and progress and maybe even adding to ones that are already complete. You will definitely be seeing a lot of changes on my profile over the summer. I would appreciate it, if you would like to be informed on these updates please add me to your author alert list.

Thank you to those who have reviewed and added me to your alerts and favorites. Reviews help me so much, and I try to respond to every single one of them. I do accept annonymous reviews, but if you would like, put your user name on this site in it so I can respond back. I love constructive criticism, so be sure to send some my way. Also, I will try to be expanding the fandoms I write stories for, so be sure to look out for that.

Thank you for all your support, you guys just make my day with your reviews.


End file.
